Gay Vampires:Remix!
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: To celebrate my 3rd year on FF I decided to revamp my first story! Kaname is trying to get ready for his date with Zero but he can't help but wonder "Does my butt look good in these pants?". Zero of course loves the way the prueblood looks and jumps on the chance to show him just how much. Don't forget to mix in a sexy encounter with Takuma and Shiki! K/Z Z/K T/S and 4some action!


_**Happy 3**__**rd**__** anniversary to me! Happy 3**__**rd**__** anniversary to me!**_

_**Yes after more than a year of planning this, the rewrite of my 1**__**st**__** story "Gay Vamps?" is ready.**_

Ever have one of those moments in life when you have to ask yourself 'How did I get here?'? Well, as Kaname Kuran lay in bed he asked himself just that. And then it hit him. Why should he care how the night had happened, if he liked how it turned out? Nope, this was one pureblood who was not complaining.

Hidden in the comfort of his private dorm, Kaname could help but sleepily smile. He liked the feeling of having his lovers wrapped around him and each other. The closeness of their naked bodies was as provocative as it was calming, as arousing as it was soothing. Even the air held the distinctive scent of the night; a mixture of sweat, cum, tropical body wash, and the pureblood's favorite green apple flavored bubblegum.

"Simply irresistible….almost like a Fruit Punch Orgasm." Kaname thought as he snuggled back under the covers and closer to him loved ones, "I bet if they could bottle this it would be a hit…"

And with that the brunette fell back to sleep. He had a look of peace on his face; Zero lay on his left side spooning against his back as Takuma and Shiki lay on his right, the blonde resting against his chest while the petite brunette was fitted next to the other noble. For a moment everything was perfect.

So how did Kaname get here? Well, it all started with one simple question.

-Earlier That Day-

"Zero, be honest. Does my butt look good in these pants?"

Today was a very special day for Kaname, it marked the one year anniversary of when he and Zero became an official couple. It had been a year of love, hate, doubt, discoveries, compassion, and some of the most amazing nights. Zero had come to mean so much to Kaname and tonight was just another way for him to tell the hunter that. That's why he had to make sure he looked even more gorgeous than he usually did.

The hunter in question was lounging across their bed and having been ready for a while now, was checking out reviews for the movie they were going to see. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 3:30; the movie was supposed to start at 4!

"Yes Kaname, your butt looks totally molestable." Zero sighed as he scanned through another article online. Man he really wanted to see the latest Tim Burton movie.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kaname could see that his lover had not taken his eyes off of the computer screen, "You didn't even look! I've been working really hard to make my ass this perfect!"

"Then why did you ask me if you already-" Zero stopped short at the sight of the Egyptian cotton covered body part in question. Not that anyone could have ever said anything bad about the pureblood's ass, but now it was like the work of the gods.

Zero stared at it in awe, practically drooling as he asked "Where did you do that?"

"The new yoga place on Fifth Street. Yuki and I go there every Tuesday and Thursday when you have your hunter meetings." Kaname shyly smiled, "Even though the teacher's kind of weird."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Hanabusa…."

Zero laughed, "Maybe I should come too. I wouldn't want to make you look bad."

A blush spread across Kaname's delicate features. "You could never make me look bad. Besides," his lips turned up in a sly grin as he let his still unbuttoned pants slid to the floor, "I love your tight ass just the way it is."

With the stealth and grace of a jaguar, Kaname glided over to the bed. As he crawled forward, the hunter inched back to the headboard. Kaname gave his lover a sassy wink before swiftly yanking off his jeans.

With both vamps pants less, their groins were closer than ever as they ground together. Cotton and silk clung to pale skin, damp with pre-cum and sweat. Closer, the need to be closer was maddening.

Soon they lay tangled together, not a stitch of clothing on either one. Zero decided to take advantage of their current situation and began to kiss his way down Kaname's taunt chest.

At a teasingly slow pace the hunter made his way down to his lover's crotch. There he buried himself in between the two creamy thighs, his mouth hungrily latching on to his prize.

Kaname gazed down at the silver crown of hair bobbing between his legs as he fought to remember how to breathe. Over their time together Zero had become quite familiar with every part of the pureblood's delectable body, especially the area that he now lavished with affection.

"What do I taste like?"

Zero stared up at his curious lover before it was his turn to slyly grin "You, my love, taste like chicken."

Kaname could not help but lightly blush before whacking the silverette with the nearest pillow. He laughed as Zero lost his balance and toppled over the side of the bed.

"So that's how you want to play." Zero was about to pounce when a soft knocking was heard at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us, Takuma and Senri." came a voice from the other side of door, "We just came to drop off our anniversary present for you. I can tell you're busy so I'll leave it out here."

"Ok, just leave it there." Zero joked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Kaname called, playfully hip-checking his lover as he strode over to answer the door. He smiled as he saw the couple waiting outside, "You two are always so thoughtful. Thank-you for thinking about us. Would you like to come in?"

The nobles gratefully accepted but as they came into the room it became obvious that neither couple had planned on visiting long. In fact both couples looked at each other in amusement as they realized how silly the whole situation was.

Takuma and Shiki saw a naked Kaname greeting them and an equally naked Zero lying on the bed. Kaname and Zero noticed that the others were only wearing the gifts they had given the couple for their anniversary last month, satin robes in their favorite colors with their names embroidered on the breast pocket. The funny thing was that the couple was clearly worn the wrong ones; the blonde had on a cream colored robe with 'Senri' across it while the petite brunette had on turquoise blue robe with 'Takuma' written on it.

Silence filled the room as they looked at one another with blushing cheeks. It wasn't until Zero impishly tossed a pillow at Shiki, that the silence broke. The petite brunette was taken off guard, his ice blue eyes innocent as he looked at his attacker.

Takuma grabbed the pillow off the floor. "I'll protect you Senri!", he joked as he hurled the pillow back at Zero, only to have Kaname dramatically jump in front of it. Pillows began to fly across the room as all four guys declared not a pillow fight but a pillow war.

For almost a half hour the 2 couples played, feeling as carefree and wild as they had when they were children. Kaname and Zero had set up a make-shift fort on the one side of the bed while Takuma and Shiki claimed the other. Unfortunately for the nobles, they did not have anything to make a fort and were now losing badly.

Waving Shiki's cream colored robe in defeat, the nobles held their hands above their heads to show they were 'unarmed'. Takuma called over the bed, "OK, you got us! We give up."

Zero and Kaname exchanged a look before smiling devilishly. The silverette answered back, "Then remove your robe and step away from the pillows."

Shiki, who had already lost his robe in battle, turned to his lover "I think they're talking to you dear."

Not at all surprised that things had come to this, Takuma nodded as he stood up and let the satin robe slowly slip down his shoulders. He drew the petite brunette close to him, purring in his ear, "Why don't you help me with this? I think they would like a show."

The younger vamp smiled as he slid his nude body against the other's still covered one. He reached for the sash that held the robe together, carefully undoing it without allowing the satin to fall. Shiki then moved so that he was standing behind his lover, his head nestled in the crook of his pale shoulder. His hands glided down the front of Takuma's body, the satin parting for him bit by bit, revealing the creamy flesh inch by inch.

Takuma threw his head back as the petite brunette tweaked his exposed nipples, the attention causing them to harden and turn a rosy red. He melded their lips together, hungrily grinding his butt against Shiki's arousal. "Senri….oh, Senri." he panted as his lover's hands slipped lower and lower.

Still crouching under their fort, Kaname and Zero were watching the nobles with wide, lust filed eyes. They crawled out from under the pillows, Kaname going towards Takuma while Zero circled behind Shiki.

The pureblood kissed his childhood friend as he eagerly explored the pale expanse of his body, taking in every line and curve. Takuma moaned into the kiss as he felt both Shiki and Kaname grinding their arousals into him. Zero latched onto one of his nipples as he caressed the petite brunette's rounded backside.

Together the two couples collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limps. They kissed, bit, and pleasured each other long into the night until they fell asleep.

The present that the nobles had brought over would eventually be opened and inside there would be two satin robes. One would be a deep plum color with 'Zero' embroidered on it, the other a crimson red that read 'Kaname'.


End file.
